Le nain, le titan et la savante folle
by Iroko
Summary: Quand une savante folle veut faire d'un nain un titan, sous les yeux d'un autre titan transformé.


Blabla de l'auteur : encore un petit délire. Serait-ce une série qui se profile derrière le mur ? Après Le nain, le titan et l'armoire trop haute, voici :

 **Le nain, le titan et la savante folle  
**

Hanji trépignait de joie, elle avait réussi à reproduire et à améliorer le contenu de la seringue donné par Kenny ! Ils allaient pouvoir augmenter le nombre de leurs soldats titans ! Et quoi de mieux qu'upgrader le meilleur de leur soldat, le célèbre caporal Livaï ? Il avait beau dire qu'il était de toute manière le meilleur et que pouvoir se transformer en titan n'augmenterait pas de beaucoup ses capacités de tuer des titans, elle voyait bien qu'il était tenté de pouvoir pour une fois regarder les autres de haut.

La transformation s'effectua sans difficulté et l'imperturbable caporal se retrouva en pleine possession de ses moyens, surplombant pour une fois ses collègues... d'une petite tête. Eren fut heureux d'être sous sa forme de titan - au cas où la transformation de Levi aurait mal tournée - qui avait quelques problèmes de locution, autrement il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de pouffer en voyant l'adorable titan d'à peine 3 mètres qui se dépêchait de se relever - il était apparu à genoux malgré la posture debout qu'il avait avant de se transformer, à moins qu'un vertige ne l'ait mis à genoux lors de la transformation ?

Hanji put rajouter à ses observations qu'un titan intelligent - et pourvu d'un épiderme - pouvait rougir - certainement à cause de la taille décevante de son titan - ou alors parce qu'Hanji s'extasiait d'une voix forte à quel point il était mignon.

 _\- Foutu binoclarde, je suis sûre que tu t'es plantée dans ta recette !_

Ah, et il semblerait qu'il soit doté d'un système locutif comme Ymir. Hanji - au comble de l'extase - en profita pour le noyer de questions. Au contraire d'Eren qui ne pouvait pas parler, Livaï pouvait lui fournir des détails sur ses perceptions en titan, avant de les oublier en reprenant forme humaine. S'ensuivit donc un concert plus ou moins agréable, entre les questions et remarques plus ou moins pertinentes - avec un ton plus ou moins hystérique - d'Hanji, et les réponses - ou insultes - de l'étrange voix éraillée du titan Livaï.

Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette voix ajoutait au côté adorable du titan. Hanji avait parfaitement raison de le trouver mignon, tout comme celui d'Eren il n'était guère disproportionné, il avait de la peau et son visage était complet et harmonieux en-dehors de la mâchoire quelque peu saillante. Et il avait gardé sa coupe de cheveux ! Eren adorait cette coupe, ça lui donnait envie de passer ses doigts entre les longues mèches du dessus, puis de caresser les cheveux courts à rebrousse-poil sur la nuque jusqu'à... oups, il s'égarait, il devait rester concentré ! Parce que s'il ne faisait plus attention, il pourrait se laisser aller à **faire quelque chose**. Et si le caporal oublierait tout à son réveil - Eren aussi d'ailleurs - ce ne serait pas le cas du reste de la garnison. Eren faisait déjà figure d'inconscient, il n'allait pas en plus leur laisser savoir qu'il l'était au point de s'amouracher du caporal !

Quand Livaï eut - enfin - repris forme humaine, Hanji - comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir la voix enrouée ? - le noya d'informations réjouies sur ses cordes vocales, son agilité, et autres observations qu'elle avait faites... sans jamais mentionner sa taille. Évidement sa logorrhée dithyrambique soula rapidement Livaï que la transformation avait tout de même fatigué, surtout qu'Hanji l'avait encouragé à la maintenir le plus longtemps possible pour répondre à toutes ses questions **si** importantes - et aux loufoques aussi - en plus d'exercices pratiques pour tester sa forme, sa puissance et son agilité. La main sur son mal de crâne, il la pria de lui soumettre un résumé des informations **UTILES** sur son titan pour le lendemain et s'éloigna vers ses appartements. Hanji se félicita d'avoir - au moins momentanément - écarté le sujet explosif de sa taille.

Un Eren somnolent - il avait aussi dû maintenir sa transformation par mesure de sécurité plus quelques participations à des exercices communs ordonnés par Hanji - le regarda partir avec un sourire attendri. Décidément, que ce soit en titan ou en humain, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le caporal mignon, malgré l'air revêche qu'il arborait la plupart du temps. Mais il était siiiiiiiii adorable avec son petit air grognon... et sa petite taille...

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
